Must Be Insane To Read This Story
by IToldYouStopStealingFromMe
Summary: There are two new girls name Tsukikio and Toshicko who are these girls are they friends or foes for Ichigo and his friends.This is our first OC story. Story better than summary. OCxken OCxshu. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Warning Must Be Insane To Read This**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned Bleach but sadly don't. **

**Tsukikio: Average height, has long dark purple hair with short bang that is light purple. Eye color: Dark purple. Shigami uniform: like nemu's but with a big bow in the back. Has a big light purple crystal around her neck.**

**Toshicko: Average height, has short pale blue hair with bangs that go over her eyes that are white. Shinigami uniform: just like Lisa's but with a bow in the back. Sword is average length in the back like SoFon's.**

**Summary: There are two new girls name Tsukikio and Toshicko who are these girls are they friends or foes for Ichigo and his friends. Tsukiko is an outgoing girl who loves to skateboard and has a mysterious pass. Toshicko is also a mysterious girl who is best friends with Tsukiko. Who are these mysterious girls?**

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG, RIIIINNNGGGG, RINNNNGGGG!

"Toshicko lets hurry and get to the dojo your brothers are making us dinner and I don't want to miss out on it."

"Calm down you're acting like they won't wait for us Tsukiko, and get off that skateboard before I push you off." she said dully

"I want to see you try I'm a really good border and anyways if you push me off your brothers would kill you." She said in a challenging voice.

"Is that a challenge am I supposed to be scared of them?" Come on Tsukikio they might be older than me, but I OWN them.

"That's not what you said the other day when they beat you in the dojo, now you have to wash their dirty underwear for a month.

"It's all good, I burnt their underwear in the fire place and for one they caught me off guard!"

"No, you just got to cocky and that's how you lost." If you look at it in my point of view it was freaking hilarious." that's what you ….. Owwwww that hurt what is that thing I crash into. (Touches hair) is this saliva from what?

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

"Wait no fair your already in your shimigami uniform." I was just off guard I want to kill it to. (Uses crystal to turn into a shimigami).

"Not my fault you're slow." Goes off to attack the giant hollow

"Wait for me you didn't have hollow saliva in your hair!"

Both goes attack giant hollow Toshicko calls out her shikai.

"Slater KajiKaze!" It was a strange weapon it was not a sword, but a three and a half foot wooden staff with spikes on top. Until she opened it and it was a giant fan.

Then Tsukikio takes her crystal off her neck and calls and holds it up and calls out her shikai also.

"Shed blood RaitinguGogyu!" At first it's a long staff that at the bottom goes all the way to her feet. The top goes above her head is shape like a crescent moon. Until she snaps the staff in half it turns into two swords.

Toshicko throws her fan at the hollow. All of sudden spikes at the end of the fan comes out and slashes the hollow in half the fan returns to her.

"Finish it off Tsukikio before it regenerates!"

"I know no need to yell at me!" She flash steps and then got on top of the hollow and cuts the mask.

"Do you feel that Toshicko?"

"What oh yea what is that?

Turns around and sees a carrot top and a midget with black hair.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?"

"HEY I THINK I'V SEEN THIS CARROT TOPED DUDE BEFORE!"

"CARROT TOP WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP!"

"Dude language you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Oh, you cannot be talking Toshicko you are way worse than him." Anyways I know where I seen him before.

"And where would that be lil miss know it all."

"Well I am the student council president so, I go around to every classroom speaking. I am in the same PE class as him also the name is Ichigo Kurosaki class 2B."

"I know I'm your VP but I stay out in the hallway listing to my iPod."

"Oh no Toshicko were late for dinner."

"Who cares." Deadpans Toshicko.

"Wait I remember you now, your Tsukikio Yamaguchi student council president, also the tennis team captain ,and is always seen with a skateboard outside of school.

"Yup, I'm also in the gifted class 2A and I'm also a really good guitar player to." I am also the caption of the cross country team.

You….(He points at Toshicko)

"Toshicko Nakamura nice to meet you"

"Yea you're that girl who always hangs out with Tsukikio, yea that one gifted kid in class 2A and president of that one club."

"Yes that's me Art club pres, 1st seat violin in the orchestra and I'm captain of the soccer team other than that I like to keep it low key." She says carelessly.

"Hey lets go Toshicko I'm hungry where going to be late, hurry up and get into your body."

"Yeah, yeah don't tell me what to do."

"I have a feeling that where going to meet again Ichigo Kurisaki and when we do I will be the one to fight you." Said Tsukikio,while picking up her skateboard that landed in the garbage. Owwwww

"That's what you get for being creepy."

"That was mean Toshicko you just don't hit me like that when I'm speaking to someone." Jerk (turns to Ichigo and puts a hand up) By carrot top hope to see you again.(skates away.)

"So bipolar isn't she." She said while shaking her head while walking away.

"What a pair they are I've heard of Tsukiko."

"You have Rukia I thought she was just a subsisted soul reaper like me."

"Yes, she is a substitute soul reaper she whereas a light purple crystal around her neck." I assume that it was to mach her purple bangs, but when I got a good look at it I was shock.

"Why where you in shock, what does it do?"

"The crystal is very powerful it hides her spiritual energy that's how you really don't feel her presents around you, it also gives her the power to see the future." Her sister's also had ones, but with different powers and who knows what other power Tsukikio crystal holds. So be careful around her she can be very dangoures Ichigio.

"As for her friend this is my first time really meeting her I've seen her with tsukikio to but every time I come she leaves. I believe she has something to hide so be careful around her to."

"Maybe she just doesn't like….OOOOW"

"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPOSE I'V DONE TO HER!"

"Nothing, I'm just saying some people just naturally don't like people."

"Whatever, I'm just sticking to my first theory."

"Let's go home Yuzu is making dinner and she will be made if where late again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Warning Must Be Insane To Read This**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned Bleach but sadly don't. **

**Tsukikio: Average height, has long dark purple hair with short bang that is light purple. Eye color: Dark purple. Shigami uniform: like nemu's but with a big bow in the back. Has a big light purple crystal around her neck.**

**Toshicko: Average height, has short pale blue hair with bangs that go over her eyes that are white. Shinigami uniform: just like Lisa's but with a bow in the back. Sword is average length in the back like SoFon's.**

**Summary: There are two new girls name Tsukikio and Toshicko who are these girls are they friends or foes for Ichigo and his friends. Tsukiko is an outgoing girl who loves to skateboard and has a mysterious pass. Toshicko is also a mysterious girl who is best friends with Tsukiko. Who are these mysterious girls?**

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG, RIIIINNNGGGG, RINNNNGGGG!

"Toshicko lets hurry and get to the dojo your brothers are making us dinner and I don't want to miss out on it."

"Calm down you're acting like they won't wait for us Tsukiko, and get off that skateboard before I push you off." she said dully

"I want to see you try I'm a really good border and anyways if you push me off your brothers would kill you." She said in a challenging voice.

"Is that a challenge am I supposed to be scared of them?" Come on Tsukikio they might be older than me, but I OWN them.

"That's not what you said the other day when they beat you in the dojo, now you have to wash their dirty underwear for a month.

"It's all good, I burnt their underwear in the fire place and for one they caught me off guard!"

"No, you just got to cocky and that's how you lost." If you look at it in my point of view it was freaking hilarious." that's what you ….. Owwwww that hurt what is that thing I crash into. (Touches hair) is this saliva from what?

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

"Wait no fair your already in your shimigami uniform." I was just off guard I want to kill it to. (Uses crystal to turn into a shimigami).

"Not my fault you're slow." Goes off to attack the giant hollow

"Wait for me you didn't have hollow saliva in your hair!"

Both goes attack giant hollow Toshicko calls out her shikai.

"Slater KajiKaze!" It was a strange weapon it was not a sword, but a three and a half foot wooden staff with spikes on top. Until she opened it and it was a giant fan.

Then Tsukikio takes her crystal off her neck and calls and holds it up and calls out her shikai also.

"Shed blood RaitinguGogyu!" At first it's a long staff that at the bottom goes all the way to her feet. The top goes above her head is shape like a crescent moon. Until she snaps the staff in half it turns into two swords.

Toshicko throws her fan at the hollow. All of sudden spikes at the end of the fan comes out and slashes the hollow in half the fan returns to her.

"Finish it off Tsukikio before it regenerates!"

"I know no need to yell at me!" She flash steps and then got on top of the hollow and cuts the mask.

"Do you feel that Toshicko?"

"What oh yea what is that?

Turns around and sees a carrot top and a midget with black hair.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?"

"HEY I THINK I'V SEEN THIS CARROT TOPED DUDE BEFORE!"

"CARROT TOP WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT TOP!"

"Dude language you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Oh, you cannot be talking Toshicko you are way worse than him." Anyways I know where I seen him before.

"And where would that be lil miss know it all."

"Well I am the student council president so, I go around to every classroom speaking. I am in the same PE class as him also the name is Ichigo Kurosaki class 2B."

"I know I'm your VP but I stay out in the hallway listing to my iPod."

"Oh no Toshicko were late for dinner."

"Who cares." Deadpans Toshicko.

"Wait I remember you now, your Tsukikio Yamaguchi student council president, also the tennis team captain ,and is always seen with a skateboard outside of school.

"Yup, I'm also in the gifted class 2A and I'm also a really good guitar player to." I am also the caption of the cross country team.

You….(He points at Toshicko)

"Toshicko Nakamura nice to meet you"

"Yea you're that girl who always hangs out with Tsukikio, yea that one gifted kid in class 2A and president of that one club."

"Yes that's me Art club pres, 1st seat violin in the orchestra and I'm captain of the soccer team other than that I like to keep it low key." She says carelessly.

"Hey lets go Toshicko I'm hungry where going to be late, hurry up and get into your body."

"Yeah, yeah don't tell me what to do."

"I have a feeling that where going to meet again Ichigo Kurisaki and when we do I will be the one to fight you." Said Tsukikio,while picking up her skateboard that landed in the garbage. Owwwww

"That's what you get for being creepy."

"That was mean Toshicko you just don't hit me like that when I'm speaking to someone." Jerk (turns to Ichigo and puts a hand up) By carrot top hope to see you again.(skates away.)

"So bipolar isn't she." She said while shaking her head while walking away.

"What a pair they are I've heard of Tsukiko."

"You have Rukia I thought she was just a subsisted soul reaper like me."

"Yes, she is a substitute soul reaper she whereas a light purple crystal around her neck." I assume that it was to mach her purple bangs, but when I got a good look at it I was shock.

"Why where you in shock, what does it do?"

"The crystal is very powerful it hides her spiritual energy that's how you really don't feel her presents around you, it also gives her the power to see the future." Her sister's also had ones, but with different powers and who knows what other power Tsukikio crystal holds. So be careful around her she can be very dangoures Ichigio.

"As for her friend this is my first time really meeting her I've seen her with tsukikio to but every time I come she leaves. I believe she has something to hide so be careful around her to."

"Maybe she just doesn't like….OOOOW"

"AND WHAT DO YOU SUPOSE I'V DONE TO HER!"

"Nothing, I'm just saying some people just naturally don't like people."

"Whatever, I'm just sticking to my first theory."

"Let's go home Yuzu is making dinner and she will be made if where late again.


End file.
